


「黑三角」第一个和最后一个

by tyss



Series: 一些中短篇 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha China(Hetalia), Alpha Russia (Hetalia), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Ambiguity, Mpreg, Not good at telling a story, Omega America (Hetalia), Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: *非国设，米O，耀露双A。O!O!C!*有些突兀的地方大家都担待一下吧，毕竟是把一篇长篇脑洞缩成了这样。*米视角，红色组描写较少。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因为是被迫发情，所以这应该是强制性性行为，米做到后面有点软还有点娇，总而言之非常雷！  
*一开始是打算开性虐车的，虽然好像写的不行，但是还是疼痛预警  
*强制性性行为，双龙，轻微的行为限制和流血描写，性虐待。  
*米视角，红色描写比较少，肉方面目前只有all米，之后不知道会不会把各个组合单独的车写出来。

“伊利亚……”阿尔弗雷德看到了在前方等待着自己的青年。

“啊，你差一点就迟到了呢，今天可是我们第一次约会。”青年在见到他后露出了笑容，一把抱住扑到自己怀里的人。

“我那是太紧张，所以准备了好久，不是也没迟到吗！”

“但是你看起来也没什么变化呀……哎呦！”阿尔弗雷德生气地弹了下他的脑门：“你在说什么呢！我今天明明变化超大！”

“好吧好吧，小英雄今天还真是和以前帅的不一样了。”阿尔弗雷德正要得意的做出回应时，伊利亚却一把扑倒了他，枪声在他耳边响起，但他只能看见从伊利亚身上流出的血液。

“伊利亚！”阿尔弗雷德猛然惊醒。

“怎么了吗？阿尔。”门外传来马修急切的询问声，他拍了拍自己的额头让自己清醒了点，起身去开了门，看到已经着了正装的人，阿尔弗雷德有些惊讶：“你又要出任务了吗？”马修点了点头，看到他一脸疲倦，“我本来是想和你道个别，结果刚到门前就听到你的尖叫，是做噩梦了吗？”

“嗯，没什么大不了的，一个噩梦才打不倒世界的hero呢！”阿尔弗雷德打起精神，“你这次出完任务，可要好好给我准备生日礼物啊！”

“噗…离你生日可还有大半年呢，你这是希望我任务不顺利，要在国外逗留那么久吗？”马修忍俊不禁，“才不是呢！我知道你这次的任务，有点困难，半年能完成已经很快了。”阿尔弗雷德神情有些忧虑，怎么困难的任务往往也意味着极高的危险性，马修因为存在感低，总是会派去执行这样的潜伏暗杀任务，他其实是很担心自己的兄弟的。

马修看出来他的不安，轻声安慰到：“没事的，放心，我一定会送你一个超级棒的生日礼物！”

将马修送出了门后，阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑容垮了下来，他不明白自己为什么会再次梦到伊利亚，毕竟他已经死了五年了，他看着自己的手，而且还是自己杀的他。当时他还只是个学生，表哥亚瑟找到他问他是否想保护自己的国家，他毫不犹豫回答了是，然后就被转校到了伊利亚所在的学校，得到的任务很简单，得到他的信任，然后按照指示行事，他完成的很好，‘简直是太好了。’阿尔弗雷德有些自嘲。

“叮铃铃铃…”阿尔弗雷德从回忆中清醒过来，去接了电话。

“阿尔弗雷德，你现在有时间吗？”是亚瑟。

“怎么了？我现在可还在休假哎。”

“没时间让你休假了，事态紧急，你立刻给我到总部来。”

阿尔弗雷德赶到了总部，看到一脸严肃的亚瑟，忍不住开玩笑：“虽然你是我的上司，但也是我哥诶，居然这样压榨我。”“……”“好吧，你居然一点回应都没有，我现在真有点紧张了。”亚瑟把一份文件递到他手里：“你确实要紧张。”

阿尔弗雷德翻看着文件，皱了皱眉：“这是……东方联盟开始要把手伸到我们这了吗？”“还不清楚，这个王耀有黑方背景，就是他帮助了之前被我们挫伤的布拉金斯基家族，他和这个家族现在的家主关系很好。是个难缠的老狐狸。”

“所以，这是要我去刺探些情报。”阿尔弗雷德现在的一大半心思都落在了布拉金斯基这个姓上，太巧了吧，自己才刚梦到伊利亚，现在又得到了他家的消息，新家主，会是谁呢？伊利亚确实有两个姐妹。

“没错，只不过我们在东方的特工太少了，你去的话几乎就是孤立无援的。”亚瑟见阿尔弗雷德一脸放空，以为他是不愿意，毕竟是自己弟弟，不能逼着他去，便开口劝道：“我们实在是抽不出人手了，我和弗朗西斯要坐镇总部，现在还闲着，而且和你能力相当的只有路德维希，但是他之前的任务露了脸，不太好这么快让他再接一个这种级别的任务。而且这个任务也不用多久，回来还可以继续休。”

“没事，反正休假也已经让我觉得有些无聊了。”阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯的抬头，“刚好去会会这个人。什么时候动身？”

路德维希将身份证件和要用到的东西交给阿尔弗雷德：“你用的名字是艾伦 伯恩，25岁，要去应聘王耀妹妹的家庭教师。”

“wooo~伯恩~¹”路德维希瞪了他一眼：“严肃点，你这次任务可没有后援。”“放心啦，路德，多操点心在自己身上吧，这段时间不用去执行跨国任务，你不就可以和你的小omega日日如胶似漆了。”路德维希有点脸红：“我能不操心吗？你一点都没有身为omega的自觉，我都怕你离了我们连抑制剂都忘记吃了。”

阿尔弗雷德的应聘很成功，他拉着箱子进了王耀的庄园，笑话，如果连几个普通人都竞争不过，他真是对不起自己一级特工的名号。一边走一边啧啧称奇，这个王耀，真tm有钱，他走了好久，还没有到自己那位学生在的地方，于是他决定停下来休息一下，毕竟他是个“娇弱”的omega。

但他还没在自己的行李箱上坐几分钟，一个扎着双马尾的小姑娘就出现在了他的视野中，那女孩看起来不过十五六岁，她快步走到他身边：“你就是新来的先生？”‘先生？好像就是老师的意思来着。’他从行李箱上站了起来：“没错，我是新来的家庭老师。”那小姑娘点了点头，然后一桶水就泼在了他身上。

‘what the…’阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，还是把这句不符合自己人设的话吞了下去。“哈哈哈哈，我最讨厌那些老师了。”他深吸一口气，不要很熊孩子一般见识，默默擦干净自己的脸，看来这就是王耀的妹妹了，那女孩没笑多久，就有些奇怪地开口：“你不生气吗？”阿尔弗雷德温柔地笑了笑：“小孩子总是顽劣一点的，没关系。身为老师就应该blabla”她侧头上下打量了他一下，转身：“还不过来，大冷天的让客人浑身湿透的站着，这像什么话！”

阿尔弗雷德泡在温水里，一脸懵逼，虽说女孩子的心思你别猜，但这脸也变得太快了吧，还是说这是故意的，他从房间里出来，看到了等着的林晓梅，她规规矩矩地给自己道了歉，并且保证不会再有这样的事情了，他的房间也已经准备好了，随时都可以入住。所以自己算是通过了最终测试？

他在这里的这段时间一直没有见过王耀，倒是和晓梅关系越来越好，这也让他的行动多了很多便利，王耀家实在太大了，一些地方也暂时不能冒险进去，所以他的进度着实有些缓慢。不过终于他还是见到了任务的主人公。

“大哥。”阿尔弗雷德听到这句话时正要下楼，立刻就没有再走了，退了几步看着王嘉龙走到了刚进家门的那个人身边，开始和他说话，‘大哥？那肯定就是王耀了。’不过这个人看起来比他脑补的要年轻的多，鸦羽般的黑发在他脑后扎了个马尾，可能是因为见到了家人，表情柔和了很多，整个人的气场也更加平易近人，真想不到会是混黑的。

“艾伦，你缩在这做什么？”晓梅问到，阿尔弗雷德一惊：“没…没什么，就是听起来像是你哥回来了，我有点不好意思在你们见面时露脸。”她闻言往楼下瞟了一眼：“大哥终于忙完了？嗨呀，都好久没见到他了。”

“那就是你哥哥，比我想的要年轻啊，我还以为要比你大个二三十岁什么的”阿尔弗雷德看似无意地开口。果然，小姑娘得意地回答了他：“没错，我哥哥可厉害了，你不是第一个觉得他太年轻的。”

“看你哥的年纪，你还没有嫂子吧，他一个人带着你们这些弟弟妹妹，还真是辛苦。”根据情报，王耀和布拉金斯基家的家主关系很好，伊利亚死后，能当家主的只有他的姐姐和妹妹，他要先确定这两家到底有没有盟友外的关系。

“你好像对我大哥很感兴趣呀。”晓梅露出玩味的笑容，“不过我倒是挺喜欢你的，如果你想当我嫂子，我也不是很介意”她是真想不明白，大哥干嘛要和那个Alpha混在一起，他总是阴沉沉的，看起来可吓人了，哪里像omega（aka阿尔弗雷德）给人的感觉，总是暖洋洋的，看着就让人觉得欢喜。

本来听到前半句是阿尔弗雷德还有些紧张，到了后半句就变成哭笑不得了，小姑娘就这么想给大哥做媒吗？“我只是一个家庭教师，可高攀不上你哥啊。”

“切，单论家世，有几个和我哥在一起不是高攀的。”晓梅满不在乎，“与其让我哥为了所谓的联姻娶那些心思深沉的大家小姐，还不如让我哥和你这样没什么心思的人在一起呢。”听到这话，阿尔弗雷德觉得有点心虚，他还真不是没什么心思。

不过晓梅倒是从这之后仿佛打开了新世界的大门，真的开始有意无意当着两人的面夸对方的好，王耀都感到无奈了：“晓梅，你既然那么喜欢那位先生，以后就让他和我们一起吃饭吧。”晓梅是很开心，阿尔弗雷德就头疼了，在王耀这样的人面前要不露出马脚可要难多了。

尴尬的饭后，阿尔弗雷德想着书房平时没什么人，就躲去了那里，他不想和晓梅谈他对她大哥的感觉。说是书房，其实就是个小型图书馆，阿尔弗雷德翻出一本书打算消磨一下时间，他发现自己总是陷入和目标人物关系过于密切的境地，这一点都不符合他的专业素养，正在他胡思乱想的时候，门再次打开了，阿尔弗雷德抬头一看，fuck，王耀，这下子更尴尬了。

“我妹妹她很喜欢你。”王耀走进书房，看着在看书的阿尔弗雷德，“她甚至想让你当她嫂子。”“咳咳咳……”王耀看着被口水呛到的人，倒了杯水递给他。‘你也太直接了吧，这话让我怎么接啊。’

阿尔弗雷德顺了顺气：“这都是小孩子说的玩的，当不的真，我知道自己有几斤几两，哪里敢肖想您啊。”“我母亲在晓梅很小的时候就过世了，差不多就是我亲自照顾着长大的，又只有一个妹妹，她的愿望我一向会满足。”阿尔弗雷德越听越觉得不对劲，“而且我的弟弟们对你印象也不错，所以，不如我们相处一段时间看看。”

“我知道您宠妹妹，但是真的没必要委屈自己，我真配不上您！”阿尔弗雷德简直要崩溃了，他是来当卧底没错，但不是说他真的就要“卧底”啊，本来说这个任务顶多要三个月，现在他才不要把自己绑在这里呢。

“不用妄自菲薄，我那些个弟弟都对你没有什么异议，最挑剔的妹妹都那么喜欢你，这已经很了不起了。”废话，我是来刺探情报的，不和你家人搞好关系怎么套情报，我的本来性格可是连我哥都嫌的。

于是阿尔弗雷德决定自曝：“其实我才没有那么好，你弟弟妹妹觉得的我都是装出来的，我毛病可多了。”王耀挑了挑眉：“那不是更好吗？本来以为是朵小白莲，我还不是很乐意，现在看来你也是聪明人，应该能当好贤内助。”阿尔弗雷德转身朝向书架，不想面对王耀。

‘冷静，得罪了这个人我就回不去了，任务为先，任务为先……’阿尔弗雷德正在心中默念，突然一只手就出现在了他的头侧，信息素铺天盖地地压下来，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防，差一点就软下去了，王耀凑近他：“既然也是聪明人，我就直说了，我们演一段时间的戏，让我妹妹高兴一下，等她的热度过去了，我们就分手，我会给你一笔钱作为报酬，何乐而不为呢。”

阿尔弗雷德扶着书架，有些艰难地站立着，‘那你倒是把信息素收一收啊！Alpha了不起啊。’声音发颤地开口：“那她的热度没过呢？你连我的名字都不知道就要和我结婚。”“我知道你的名字。”王耀往后退了几步，信息素的压迫瞬间便如潮水般退去，“你叫艾伦 伯恩嘛。”

这是重点吗？大哥！总而言之，阿尔弗雷德还是屈服了。

“亚瑟！”  
“你最好有重要的事，这条线路要是暴露了，你真的就和我们没有半点联系了。”  
“这个任务我做不下去了。”  
“怎么？你觉得自己暴露了？”  
“不是，王耀让我和他以结婚为目的的谈恋爱。”  
“！！！你做了什么，才几天就勾搭上了。”  
“勾搭个鬼，我现在离他太近了，反而不能行动了，我这次没有做长期工作的准备，呆的越久越容易暴露。”  
“我知道了，你再坚持一段时间，我清出人手来接应你。”  
“好。”

阿尔弗雷德这些日子过的如履薄冰，生怕一个不小心在王耀面前暴露了自己，然后就死无全尸了，但王耀倒是好整以暇，平日里装的好像他们真的有谈恋爱的意向似的。

“再过一段时间就是晓梅的生日了，我准备办个生日宴，你也要参加。”生日宴，像王耀这种大人物为妹妹办的宴会，肯定是人多车杂，自己不是可以趁机溜了吗？到时候给他们留张字条，显得自己是扛不住和这样的大人物朝夕相处而辞职的，内容他都想好了，“拜拜了您嘞，我才不想和你谈恋爱，再也不见！”他就可以回去了，再也不遭这家伙的罪。

“你有听见我的话吗？”“听见了，生日宴。”“记得也要出席。”“是是。”到时候随便待在哪个地方就是了。

为什么会这样！阿尔弗雷德麻木地被王耀带着在舞池跳舞，他可以感觉到无数的视线落在自己身上，现在好了，他的脸怕是整个东方联盟都知道了，还真是越想低调越低调不起来，他狠狠地踩了一脚王耀，然后带着无辜的表情：“啊！对不起，又踩到你了，我真的不会跳舞。”

王耀神情不变，还是笑的一脸春风得意：“没关系。”然后在他做出那个后仰动作时一下收了力，阿尔弗雷德一个激灵伸手环住了王耀的肩稳定自己，而王耀则把手移到了他的腰上，‘操，搞的好像是我主动投怀送抱一样。’音乐倒是很给力地切换了，这样抱在一起的两人到没有那么突兀了。

“真小气！”阿尔弗雷德在王耀耳边嘶嘶地说道。“呵，比不过你。”王耀回应。阿尔弗雷德决定不再理他了，要想办法跳完这支舞就离开王耀，他不能耗在这里了。然而他还在沉思时，便瞥到了一人，让他浑身都僵硬了起来，王耀轻声问到：“怎么了？”但他已经回答不出来了，怎么会？他已经死了才是！

“一段时间没见，耀你又温香软玉在怀啊。”是他！这个声音他不会记错的！王耀笑着说到：“伊万，你还会吃醋的吗？这是艾伦。”王耀想把怀里的人松开，却发现他抱的更紧了：“我也不知道你会害羞啊，艾伦。”反正这是躲不过了，阿尔弗雷德松开手，转了身。

“果然是你啊。”伊万脸上的笑容更明媚了，但身体周围的气压已经低到了极点，然后便拽起阿尔弗雷德的手，强硬地把他往别的地方带。留下一个莫名其妙的王耀，‘不是，就算我们关系再好，你一上来就抢我的伴是怎么回事，还当着这么多人的面。’

周围的人都还在跟着旋律舞动，好像刚刚无事发生，他们也不敢管这俩位大佬的事。王耀见他们这么识趣，也没有多说话，直接跟上了两人，在三人消失后，才出现了窃窃私语，消化刚才的惊天大瓜。

被拉走的阿尔弗雷德现在也是心乱如麻，伊利亚为什么还活着？当初那种情况，他应该活不了了才是，他就是布拉金斯基家的家主吗？‘啧，当时就不应该一时心软没确定他死没死透。’抬头看着他的背影，自己现在没有武器，单论体能又打不过这个alpha，而且要怎么向跟上来的王耀解释，自己一个柔弱的omega老师，居然能和伊利亚打一架啊，不过他也不用解释了，伊利亚肯定会告诉他。

伊万轻车熟路地在王耀家找到了个房间，把阿尔弗雷德推了进去，用力之大，直接让他摔在了地毯上。“你知道这些年来我有多想你吗？弗雷德卡。”他站在门口，脸上没了那诡异的笑容，倒更像是阿尔弗雷德认识是那个伊利亚了，“不过你估计都忘了我了，毕竟只是一个任务而已。”阿尔弗雷德本想反驳说他记得，又觉得这样的事有什么好争的，于是就只从地上爬起来，没有回应。

王耀这个时候倒是出现了，他看着伊万：“你认识他。”“没错。”伊万在王耀也进门后把门关上，还细心地反锁了，“真没想到连你都会被他骗过去，这位可是西方联盟的特工，”“伊万……”王耀看着阴沉到极点的人，自己不是没查过艾伦的背景，但是没有任何问题，但是能让他这么生气的人，他知道的只有一个。“就是那个阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己这次真的在劫难逃了。

—————————开车分节线————————

“真可惜，我还挺喜欢你的。”王耀看着房间中退无可退的阿尔弗雷德，对伊万说道，“我一向不喜欢和别人分享，但是伊万你的话，也不是不可以。”伊万侧了侧头：“你的意思是—”但还没说完就被阿尔弗雷德打断了：“绝对不行！我不愿意！”

“两个alpha想让一个omega发情，是件很容易的事。”  
“你们不能这样做！”

但另两位显然不打算理会他的抗争，释放了自己的信息素，这个小房间里很快就充斥着Alpha的气味，阿尔弗雷德并没有坚持多久，就只能趴在床上喘着气，这样下去，他很快就会进入到发情期。

“介意我先开始吗？”王耀问到，伊万只是做了个请随意的手势

阿尔弗雷德用手捂着嘴，抵抗着情热带出的呻吟，他一直很讨厌自己发情时发出的声音，渴求而脆弱，太不hero了。王耀随意便解开了他衬衫上的扣子，把手伸进了衣服里，细长的手指碾压揉搓着胸前的凸起，不一会儿就让它硬的跟石子似的。

阿尔弗雷德想要躲开他的触碰，却是主动把另一边送进了他手里，他继续一只手玩弄着他的胸口，空余的那只则向紧实的腹部而去，之前搂着跳舞时他就觉得，怀里的人抱起来远不如寻常的omega那样柔软，看来是因为当特工的训练啊，不过这样也好，他感受了一下底下身体的柔韧，可以多玩些花样，而不用担心他受不住了。

他最后在腰上捏了两把，开口：“你再怎么憋着，在我听来也和发春的野猫差不多，还是叫出来吧。”说着便轻易将手指插进了阿尔弗雷德的后穴，激的他急促地吸了几口气，他只在里面搅动了几下就抽了出来，把手指上的液体涂抹在挺立的乳尖上，“伊万，后面先归你了，我想用上面那张嘴。”

伊万倒也没客气，他也看出阿尔弗雷德已经情动了，提着腰让他把屁股翘起来，再彻底扒了个干净，然后将自己抵在穴口，缓缓沉入，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓着身下的床单，他已经很久没有这样被填满的感觉了。虽然Omega发情还没多久，伊万倒是出乎意料地能全根没入，他抬起手在面前的臀瓣上拍了好几下，“真贪吃，也不知道我们两能不能喂饱你。”

但已经彻底发情的阿尔弗雷德显然是听不懂的，他只觉得自己好不容易被填满了，正等着Alpha动一动赖缓解自己的瘙痒时，他却停住了，只好自己摆动着腰，想着营造一些摩擦，但没动几下就被掐着后颈狠狠地顶弄了几下，让他发出了愉悦的尖叫，王耀坐到了他面前，衣服也已经脱掉了，他笑眯眯地拍了拍他的脸：“舒服了？那也让我舒服下吧。”

他现在对Alpha渴求的很，自然是主动张嘴把面前的阴茎吞了进去，然后便乖巧地扶着面前人的腰胯，前后晃动着头部，王耀一边享受着他的服务，一边做出了指导：“对，是这样，再含深点。”而阿尔弗雷德也听话地做了好几个深喉，让他的呼吸都变得粗重起来。

不过在看到阿尔弗雷德身下可怜兮兮地硬着的器官后，王耀决定先给他点甜头，于是从他嘴里退出，把两人的肉棒放在一起撸动，金发的那位一下子就软了腰，跪都有点跪不住了，只能挂在王耀的身上，因为前后都被满足的快感发出甜美的呻吟，没多久就颤抖着泄了身，伊万在他不应期时还执着的进行活塞运动，逼的他都快哭了。

王耀轻轻吻了吻阿尔弗雷德鬓角的发，然后移到了他的后颈，在有些发烫的腺体上咬了下去，感觉到怀里人猛地一颤后紧紧抱住了他，将自己的信息素注入。“接下来就换你了”王耀松了口，Omega的呻吟已经带上了哭腔。

伊万闻言，退出了阿尔弗雷德的身体，任由他像一滩水似的软了下去。“几年不见，这小婊子的身体倒是变得敏感的很，我才动几下就高潮了一次。”王耀闻言笑了笑：“你这态度倒更像是在吃醋哎。”然后把在床单上扭动的人双腿分的更开，其中一条还架在了他的肩上，让他的下半身抬高，露出身后湿漉漉的穴口，他体内分泌的润滑现在流得一塌糊涂，臀间腿间都是黏腻的液体反射的水光，阿尔弗雷德在被他临时标记之后显然恢复了点意识，看到王耀玩味的目光，羞耻的想把腿并拢，却被强硬地摁住，无法动作。

王耀的腰微微晃动，用自己的性器搅动着之前伊万在他身体里动作时带起的泡沫，浅浅的戳刺着他的穴口，在他的臀缝间流连，但就是不进去。阿尔弗雷德的后穴已经适应了被充满的感觉，伊万拔出去之后正空虚呢，又被王耀玩弄，委屈的翕张着，想要把龟头吞入，但王耀就是不让他如意，一旦被含住，便往后一撤，在这样往复几次之后，阿尔弗雷德终是难耐的主动挺腰，去够他的肉棒，王耀“噗嗤”一下笑出声来：“你说的没错，他的身体比他本人可要诚实多了。”

说完，便也不再逗他，对准红艳艳的后穴便挺身捅了进去，换来了阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿的一声呻吟。伊万则让他枕在了自己的腿上，轻轻抚摸着他的头发，若不是他勃起后显得有些狰狞的某处正树立在阿尔弗雷德脸边，这一幕还真有点温馨，伊万用挺立的巨物戳了戳阿尔弗雷德的脸，把上面的各种液体蹭到了他的脸上：“张嘴。”

阿尔弗雷德现在已经没有刚发情时那么不清醒了，自然是不愿意的，把头转向了另一边，伊万直接把他的头掰向自己，把前端抵到了他的嘴唇上，想迫使他张嘴，但只是把亮晶晶的前液涂在了那上面，他紧抿着唇，连之前一直没怎么停的呻吟都被吞了回去，化作闷哼声。

王耀见此，轻声嘲笑了下阿尔弗雷德的不识时务，身下不疾不徐的动作陡然加快，用的力气也大了不少，本来他就是在强忍着呻吟不张嘴，这下是再也忍不住了，一串颤抖的呻吟从他喉咙里溢了出来，伊万也抓住了这个机会，毫不留情地顶进了他的嘴里，泪花一下子就堆积在了他眼角，却只能呜呜咽咽地承受来自两人的进犯。

王耀觉得他身后那处紧紧地缠着自己，每当自己抽出时，都会做出急切的挽留，而且被伊万开发后，操起来又湿又软，像是含了一泡温水，让自己舒服极了，伊万现在也很舒服，侧头的姿势让本就狭小的口腔空间更窄了，吞咽反应带来的感受也更明显，敏感的龟头被一下下地挤压着，让他只想要更多地插进去，两人都越来越快，越来越用力，这对阿尔弗雷德来说，感觉就微妙的多了。

身下传来的快感简直燃烧尽了他身体里的氧气，他想要喘气，却因为姿势而有点艰难，再加上嘴被堵着，只能在伊万退出时进行艰难的喘息，现在两人都加快了自己的抽插，他只觉得缺氧越来越严重，只好用最大的力气拍着伊万的腿让他退了出去，侧手支撑着自己剧烈地喘息。

王耀这下倒没有为难阿尔弗雷德，帮他转了个身，变成了侧入，他也可以呼吸地更容易点，伊万拉扯着他的头发，再次进了他的嘴里，不过他现在倒也坚持不了多久，不一会儿便释放了，大量的精液喷薄而出，阿尔弗雷德猝不及防吞下了好几口，他皱着眉，揉了揉肚子：“好难受……”

Alpha的不应期短的很，刚好听到了这声抱怨，哼了一声说道：“你应该早就习惯了才是，毕竟在被你们组织吸收后，应该接受了不少‘训练’吧。”说完后不顾阿尔弗雷德瞪着他的目光，把他推进了王耀的怀里，从两人的表情来看，他们离高潮也不远了。

阿尔弗雷德分泌的情液在抽插中不断地被带出，流满了整个大腿，跨坐在王耀腿上时不停地打滑，姿势维持的很是艰难，伊万一手扶住他的腰帮他稳定，另一只手顺着他的脊椎向上滑去，引得阿尔弗雷德浑身一颤，然后揉搓着他后颈上的腺体，让他惊喘了几声，便俯身咬下，正叠加在王耀的牙印上。

“啊！”阿尔弗雷德的瞳孔紧缩，发出了一声尖叫，不管他之前有多沉迷于情欲，他现在剩下的感觉只有疼。Alpha天生有种领地意识，尤其是对自己的Omega，几乎就在伊万咬住他腺体注入信息素的那一刻，王耀的信息素就做出了反抗，它们在他的体内争夺这个Omega的归属权，给阿尔弗雷德造成的最直观感受便是剧烈的疼痛。

他的指甲掐进了王耀的肩膀，后穴也因为痛苦而绞紧了，王耀抽着气再最后冲刺了几下，便射进了他的身体里，王耀享受了一会儿高潮的余韵，平静了自己的呼吸后，看了眼正在掉泪的阿尔弗雷德，和明显又硬起来了的伊万，说了句“你们继续。”就下了床，给自己倒了杯水，慢慢地抿着。

伊万把阿尔弗雷德压回了床上，“啊…伊…伊利亚，救我，我好疼啊，呜呜……”他的眼里满是泪水，伸出双手，想要像以前一样，环住他的脖颈，伊万看着身下的人，眼中神色复杂，当年，阿尔弗雷德就是用这样无辜的表情骗过了自己，让自己以为他的接近，只是想像太阳一样想照耀温暖所有人。

呵，太阳！只可惜太阳不会只属于一个人，而他想要阿尔弗雷德只属于他，好吧，和王耀。

伊万把从阿尔弗雷德身体里流出的精液抹了回去，再度进入他已经有些使用过度的小穴，同时用指甲掐着他胸前冷落已久的红豆，“啊呃—”身下人的腰背猛然弓起，弯折出一道优美的弧线，伊万倒是提前预料到了这个，直接把他按了回去，然后低头舔咬已经被掐红的地方，让那里更加红肿充血。阿尔弗雷德的手抓紧了他浅金色的头发，却不知道是应该把他推开，还是把他拉近，伊万倒也不在乎，继续在他胸前啃咬作乱，身下的顶弄也更有目的性，他要找到藏在他身体中的那个腔口。

他试探性的动作没多久就换来阿尔弗雷德一声拔高的呻吟：“唔…等一下！那里不行啊…”伊万当然不会听他的，毫不怜悯地撞着那处软肉，本来Omega就处在疼痛之中，身体内的敏感之处又被这样蹂躏，这下子哭地更大声了。王耀看着哭到抽噎的阿尔弗雷德，没什么诚意的吐槽了下伊万的粗暴，想着自己看了这么久活春宫，也该加入了。

他端了一杯水坐到床边，稍微扶起阿尔弗雷德，让他靠着自己，自从他进入发情，身体里的液体流失就没停过，不给他补充点水分可不行，把杯口凑进他的嘴边，慢慢喂进去，但没几口就因为他的惊叫声停了。阿尔弗雷德的头靠着王耀的胸口，眼中的泪水还在无止境地流，他抓挠着王耀的手臂，扭动着腰进行挣扎：“呜啊~我不要…”

“进去了？”王耀视线没有离开反应剧烈的阿尔弗雷德，伊万嗯了一声作为回应，继续细细研磨着那处，Omega的金发已经汗湿了，紧闭着眼，脸上的神情在痛苦和愉悦间挣扎，显然已是一片混乱，这种情况下也不指望他能自己喝水了，王耀便自己含着给他哺了进去，期间不忘勾着唇舌和他来了几个湿漉漉的深吻。

等他喂完水，这最后的温情似乎也消失了，伊万进入他的生殖腔后，王耀的标记就被渐渐覆盖了，他俯身再将牙齿陷入阿尔弗雷德的腺体。本来已经可以感受到愉悦的人再次因为痛苦挺直了腰背，像条脱水的鱼般扭动，伊万把他按在了怀里，任由他在自己背上留下了好几条抓痕。

“啊…啊…放过我吧，求…求求你们了。”王耀只是抬了抬眼看向伊万，交换了一个眼神后就继续在他背上创造各种痕迹，咬痕吻痕一个叠着一个，伊万则强迫那个因为紊乱的信息素而想要闭上的腔口保持着开放的状态。度过了开始的那一波疼痛后，阿尔弗雷德的身体放松了下来，靠在伊万肩头喘息，把自己撞得生疼的动作缓了下了，王耀则在满意的看着自己的成品，然后手移到了两人的连接处，借着阿尔弗雷德腿间溢出的润滑再次插入了一个指节。

“不要…嗯~…你们太大了，我…我受不住的。”意识到两人想做什么的阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼，却已经没什么力气再挣扎了，只能抽抽搭搭地祈求两人的怜悯，但这两什么没见过，只把他的哭声当做背景音，继续他们的开拓。

哪怕身体分泌出再多的润滑，他都能感受到王耀也进入时，自己后穴的撕裂感，现在是真的一点快感都没有了，阿尔弗雷德愤愤不平地往面前的肩膀上咬了一口，却是只留下一个浅浅的印子，伊万觉得有些好笑，佯装生气地说到：“刚刚让你抓了那么多下，现在还敢咬了啊。”恶意地抽动了几下，中止了他的适应时间。

阿尔弗雷德尖叫了几声，急促地呼吸着，想要缓解自己的痛感，既然伊万动了，王耀自然也不甘落后，两个人同时的动作让他除了痛呼就做不出别的反应了。两个Alpha不知疲倦地在他身体里进出，而他又痛又累，已经完全脱力了，连呻吟声都发不出来，只能随着他们的动作哼哼两声，他不知道亲吻自己的是谁，也不知道自己倚靠的身体是谁，只知道他们要再做下去，自己就真的要死在这张床上了。

两人也看出了阿尔弗雷德的虚弱，也不打算一次就玩坏他，交换了个吻后就决定速战速决了。“一起？”王耀的声音也因为情欲发颤，两个人最后动了几下，最终还是挤进了他的生殖腔里，成了结。阿尔弗雷德脸色苍白，眼前发黑，直接就疼晕了过去，王耀抱住了他软的像个破布娃娃的身体，看着他汗涔涔的脸，神情有些复杂，而伊万显然也是如此。

“接下来要怎么处理他？”  
“都标记了还能怎么办？告诉西方联盟，他已经死了，我们互不追究。”  
“不然，他们入侵东方的人证还在我们手上呢。”

但到他们的结消散，从他身体里退出来，阿尔弗雷德还是没有醒，伊万看着一时还合不拢的穴口淅淅沥沥流下的精液和血液，开始有点紧张，起身穿衣服：“我打电话给医生吧。”王耀点了点头，给嘉龙留了个言，让他也过来一趟。

两人差不多是同时到的，医生人还没进来，就开始生气地说：“大半夜的把我叫起来，两位又玩过火了吗？”医生是beta，闻不出信息素，但嘉龙可是Alpha，他光站在门口就受到了里面混乱的味道的冲击，他皱了皱眉，走到王耀身边：“大哥，你找我？”

“把这个房间的监控调出来，拷贝一份，送给我们的‘老朋友’吧。”王耀随意地披了件衣服，“客人们都送走了？”

“已经送走了。只是……晓梅有点担心艾伦”

“去问下她，我这个亲哥她担心不担心。”王耀对妹妹实在是有点无奈，“让她放心，艾伦在我这里好好的。”

王嘉龙瞟了眼床上正在被医生检查的某人，觉得大哥你这话也没一点说服力啊。

“你们两个A，好好的祸害人家O干嘛？”医生检查完，看着这两个平时玩双A玩的不亦乐乎的人，他还以为BOSS只喜欢同性呢，还真没想到这么会玩，人家好好一个O被弄成这样，“你们都对他做了什么？Omega天生适合承受，居然还流血了。”

“我们成结了。”那难怪会疼晕过去了，这两位关系好到标记同一个omega都可以了吗？医生想到，为床上那位明明失去了意识，还因为体内信息素的争斗而时不时抽搐的人默哀。

“一起。”另一人补充，他差点把手里的听诊器摔了：“WOC!你们也太丧心病狂了吧！O的身体在适合A玩弄，也不是你们这种玩法的啊，还两个一起成结，O接受一个结都觉得满了，更何况是这种没生育过的O，腔体本就狭小，也不怕伤到他。”  
“那他现在怎么样。”医生偷偷翻了个白眼：“他的生殖腔口已经闭合了，好消息是，这说明他那没有受到太大的损伤，坏消息是，我不知道他体内是否还有淤血没清出来。恐怕需要你们让他的生殖腔再打开一次了，这次要非常温柔地引诱他开口，不能再强行撞开了，他的腔体已经很脆弱了。”

“那谁来？”  
“我吧，我怕你温柔不起来。”王耀说道。  
“等一下！”医生看着准备脱衣服的王耀大惊失色，“怎么着也让人休息一会吧，至少等他醒了再说。”

——————————拉灯——————————

「西方联盟」

“接应的人没有接到阿尔弗雷德，他也没有打电话给我说明情况，恐怕已经暴露了。”亚瑟焦急地在弗朗西斯桌前走来走去，“该死的，他第一次给我打电话我就应该把他弄回来，让他待在那么狡猾的王耀身边简直就是……”

“好了，亚瑟，冷静，说不定只是有什么紧急情况，这连24小时都没过呢。”弗朗西斯看到亚瑟的死亡视线后立刻改了口，“放心，我开个会讨论一下怎么去救他。”“你最好马上这么做！”

会上，路德维希还是一脸严肃：“亚瑟，为什么突然召开会议？”“阿尔弗雷德没有和接应人碰面，我们担心他有什么意外。”

“亚瑟，你去联系马修，他那边可以放下，立刻回国。”弗朗西斯神色有些不豫。

“怎么回事？你怎么突然比我还积极了。”

“我只是觉得，如果阿尔弗雷德有危险，而马修不在，事后他会很自责的。”

“好，我这就去。”

看着亚瑟离开，弗朗西斯立刻转身将手里的U盘给了路德维希：“可以确定了，阿尔弗雷德已经暴露。”

“什么！”费里希安诺惊呼一声，“那不是很危险，我们去救他吧，路德。”

“这是我刚刚收到的，直接发进了我的私人邮箱。该死的王耀！还有那个伊利亚 布拉金斯基！”弗朗西斯突然失去了平静，狠狠的一拳砸在了会议桌上。

“伊利亚不是已经死了吗？”吉尔伯特皱了皱眉，还是他宝贝徒弟动的手

“现在这不是重点。视频里的内容不要告诉亚瑟和马修。”弗朗西斯让自己平静下来，他当然已经看过了，也是因此才会支开亚瑟，并且让马修也回来。他真没想到阿尔弗雷德会遭受这样的对待，看到视频，他的两个兄弟会疯掉的。

“这…这是…”路德维希捂住了费里的眼睛，吉尔伯特关掉了投影：“他们居然这样对他！我要去救阿尔弗雷德。”

“好，让马修不用回国了，直接去东方。”

END

没错，结束了，别打我〣( ºΔº )〣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.谍影重重的男主角叫杰森 伯恩
> 
> *脑洞我整理后会放在第二章，看不看无所谓，大概就是些剧情补充吧  
*其实耀哥真的觉得无所谓，娶谁不是娶，他现在也不用靠婚姻稳固自己的地位，还不如来个他妹妹喜欢的，他是在后来相处后才觉得米真的挺不错，开始有点喜欢的。  
*行文风格变化有点大，因为金钱那段是在我想写甜文时写的，所以有点活泼。  
*米揉肚子说难受那段，其实就是不同信息素进入造成的。


	2. Chapter 2

初始脑洞大概是这样的：米被哥哥坑去执行了个任务（大概就是你是hero就要保护国家什么的，而且他家事清白，亚瑟是高层人员，身份被保护的很好），就是从露（伊利亚）那里套取到他们家族的情报，或者就是要杀死这个继承人什么的。露其实是不想继承（黑帮）家产的，所以偷偷逃了出来，结果被看起来（实际上当时也确实是）单纯乐观的米吸引，就谈了场恋爱，到最后动手的时候（露毕竟是继承人，英放出他要被杀死的消息，对开始暴露出来要保护他的人下手，然后再抽丝剥茧找到他们家的那些黑色产业什么的），米到底没受过训练，又因为露对他好有点心软，觉得愧疚，就没有检查他到底死没死透，所以肯定是没有死。

然后等露回家，发现因为自己，家族在外的产业损失巨大（因为家族不知道他还没死，要找米报仇，结果又送了一波人头），就很自责，加上受了情伤，然后决定不再管自己那点小心思，专心发展自己的家族（他葬送了自己的过去，从伊利亚改名为伊万），就决定和东方的黑帮首领耀联手，因为他们实际上是关系不错的朋友，而且耀觉得露很有潜力，就帮了他，不过后来他们也发展出了炮友关系（真A就得干A，而且他们比较熟，不用担心间谍什么的问题，没有情感发展的话也不影响家族间的关系），所以他俩虽然没有谈恋爱，但也是比普通同盟更亲近一点。偷偷提一下，因为露有求于耀，所以这对是互攻偏中露。

米在完成任务后就被组织吸收了，他们的O探员太少了，而且米确实天赋异禀，第一次任务就完成的这么好，然后就开始了训练和出任务。时间跳到米成了个高手，他再次接到了个任务，任务对象是耀，因为耀开始把自己的势力向他们那里扩张，所以他们想在他身边安个钉子，看看他到底是怎么样的人，他的扩张有没有坏影响。然后米就伪装成了梅的家教老师，因为耀很看重家人安全，米差不多就住在他家了，更好控制，也减少他可以找到凶器的机会，然后他又开始和王耀暧昧（我还没想好契机和具体剧情），然后米觉得差不多了，也该回去汇报任务了，他出的又不是潜伏任务，待太久容易暴露（出潜伏任务的一般是看起来很平凡的人，像米这样的不会浪费在潜伏任务上）。

米本来是想在生日宴后就辞职的，结果在生日宴上，耀带着米出席了（米一点也不想，因为这样让太多人看到他了，但没办法拒绝）。露肯定是要来给盟友庆生的，结果一眼就看到了米，米当然也看到了他，整个人都不好了，露到了耀身边，耀刚要介绍米，就发现露的表情完全已经黑化了，然后他就抓着米的手把他往别的地方带，耀：？？？你一上来就抢我的伴是怎么回事，还当着这么多人的面。大家都安静吃瓜，不敢发声，看着这个修罗场。耀还是追了上去，想看看露到底是怎么回事，到了一个比较安静的房间，米是一直在想怎么跑，他现在没有武器，单论体能又打不过露，而且也不好解释。

然后他们三在房间里，耀就问露到底是怎么了，露就说，米还真厉害，连一向老谋深算的耀都能骗过，他是个卧底。然后耀也很生气啊，因为米欺骗自己的感情，自己还上当了，然后就是他们两个人对米酿酿锵锵（为什么生气要日米，因为这是篇bl啊。），反正想到这里，我就想不下去了，后面的剧情很难合理化he，所以就坑了……

这是个AU，主要是分了几个联盟和一些中立国，这些地区虽然经济、文化上有往来，但基本还是互不相扰的，因此在耀向米的国家扩张前，他们没有特别关注他，而在露向别的国家发展势力后，他们也没有去监视露，因为一旦被发现，就有外交等一系列问题（所以耀把米交出去的话就会引发政治问题，他们用这个威胁他们放弃米，但没想到英是米哥，肯定不会放弃他）。

本来是没有ABO设定的，但是我想开虐米的车，所以就加了这个设定，开车更方便嘿嘿嘿

这篇文如果真的写出来的话，文风差别也会有点大吧。大概就是：冷战主要校园恋爱风，红色是大佬带我重回黑道巅峰（啥），金钱是契约情人，假戏真做（？），后来的黑三就是五十度黑（一直在开车）

标题的意思是：露是米的第一个任务，耀是米的最后（或许吧）一个任务。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我写文估计就是废话流……  
*露米+中露，耀米无插入，而且我一写受就偏软  
*中露车想开但有点开不动，所以萎掉了，被剧情杀，一点都不爽

“王总，那合作愉快了。”对面的男人站起来和王耀握了握手，然后像是突然想到了什么，再次开口：“今晚要庆祝一下吗？这一段时间王总殚精竭虑，也该休息一下了。”其中的暗示不言而喻，王耀倒是面不红气不改地撒了个慌：“只可惜，我家那位会忍不住吃醋啊。”事实上，阿尔弗雷德怕是巴不得他别回去，最好快点对他厌倦吧。

那人看着王耀无奈的神情，有些惊讶：“王总居然已经……”哦，他突然想起来了之前那个茶余饭后的谈资，王耀和一直与他存在暧昧关系的布拉金斯基在他宝贝妹妹的生日宴上争夺同一个omega，三人离开后就一直没在出现，而事后这两位却也没出现不和的征兆，于是这件事也就没了什么后续，这样看来，那个omega花落王家了？不过，他有些玩味地看着王耀，真想知道是什么样的人能让这两个Alpha入眼。

王耀推脱了合作对象的邀约便回了家，他还真不想和他去那所谓的“放松”，真要休息他还不如回家和弟弟妹妹们一起吃饭，然后窝在一起，教教晓梅作业什么的，话说回来，阿尔弗雷德现在不能继续当他的家庭教师，要不要再给妹妹找一个呢？

“大哥，你回来了。”濠镜走近王耀，有些欲言又止：“布拉金斯基先生今天来了。”  
“伊万？他来做什么，我们的合作没有出问题啊。”王耀解开了领带，“好，等我换身衣服再让他来见我。”  
“……”王濠镜决定还是不说话好了。

王耀上楼回到自己的房间，然后准备开门时就发现了不对劲，叹了口气，推门而入，果然在他的床上正上演着一出好戏。他脱了外套搭在一旁的椅子上，幽幽地开口：“你来我这其实只是为了上他吧。”伊万闻言回头：“一半一半吧，还有你。”王耀挑了挑眉：“但是我更想要上你诶。”

虽是这么说，但是上Alpha到底不如Omega容易，所以在解开自己衣服后，王耀并没有直接就对伊万做什么，而是坐上了床，把阿尔弗雷德环在伊万脖子上的手解开，拿枕头把他垫高了点。

离开了紧贴着自己的身体，Omega明显有些懵懂，主动开始寻找熟悉的温度，却被王耀半路截胡，抱进了自己怀里，小家伙的身体已经泛起了诱人的潮红，看来在自己回来前，他们俩已经玩了挺久了，不然他不会表现出这样一副已经被操熟了的渴求感。

怀里人收紧了手臂，难耐的在他身上摩擦着自己，想为自己被冷落的上半身创造更多快感，耀自认是个温柔的情人，阿尔弗雷德又表现的这么听话，当然会满足他的需求，一手抚上已然红肿了一大圈的乳尖，轻轻揉捏掐弄。

“啊~别停，好舒服…”  
“这还没孩子呢，乳头就涨得这么大了，是自己玩的？”  
“呜…不是我。”  
“那就是伊万咯，和我在一起时你可没有这么投入。”

语气中带着过度戏剧化的嫉妒，伊万动作变缓：“演的太过了，我—”然而话还没说完，便被王耀拉了过去，热情地在他唇上留下一个亲吻：“我可没演戏，不过看在等下我会有一段美好时光的份上，就算了，反正你们都是我的。”

“看来我们的表演让你很兴奋啊，耀。”伊万挑了挑眉，东方人向来含蓄，怎么明显的占有欲可表现的不多，其实说起来也有点奇怪，他们俩维持肉体关系差不多也有三年了，却一直将感情这条界线划得清清楚楚，毕竟他们代表的是两个大的家族，牵扯太多，但如果说他们之间只是纯粹的肉体关系，那绝对是在说谎。不过在加入了阿尔弗雷德后，王耀倒开始刻意模糊这道界线了，斯拉夫人向来直爽，于是直接表明了他近来的不寻常：“都有点表现的不像你自己了。”

王耀轻轻笑了一声：“可能是年纪大了吧…加上一不小心标记了个omega，还是和你一起。”突然觉得这样组建一个家庭也不错。当然这一句没有说出口，毕竟恐怕三人中只有他一个对家庭有期望，说出来只会让自己处于弱势。不是他想太多，这两个人都不是什么省油的灯，哪怕是怀里这个看起来因为欲求不满扭着腰往伊万身上撞的探员，又有谁知道他是不是真的完全不清醒了呢，毕竟上次标记时他虽然惨，但仔细想想，自己居然也会和那头小熊一样头脑发热吗？有多少是被这家伙的信息素引诱了呢？太过自信果然还是影响到了他，虽然他对这个结果也不在意就是。

“别说我了，你再不动，阿尔可要生气了。”王耀的手熟练地抚摸过他口中人的敏感点，伊万倒是很顺从地开始把注意力放回主动把自己勾近的人身上，毕竟王耀等下的“美好时光”对他来说可没那么美好，不如让他先爽一会。

阿尔弗雷德得偿所愿，呻吟的声音甜而高亢，其中夹杂着伊万“叫的像个最廉价的妓女”、“苏卡”等等之类的羞辱，王耀只是摇了摇头：‘也不知道看到人家昏迷了，谁那么急着叫医生。’还是不管这个突然口是心非的家伙了，转向阿尔的后颈舔吻，舌尖感受到腺体上还红肿发烫的自己的咬痕。

他和伊万因为日常工作，总是会把自身的信息素用阻隔剂隐藏起来，但被困住的探员显然没有这个需求，因而每次回家都能闻到这仿佛催情药一般的味道，冰雪、玫瑰和茶叶奇妙地融合在一起，抵消掉了A的攻击性后，充满了一种欲拒还迎的勾人意味，“你现在倒是开始适应我们俩的信息素同时在你体内了，是因为同时标记了吗？”语气中居然还有点遗憾，毕竟欺骗了他的感情，就只让疼那一下，这可是从没有过的待遇。

听出他意思的人转头瞪了他一眼，只是因为情欲看起来有点含羞带怯的，果然还是有自我意识的存在的。

王耀哈哈一笑，把他抱得更紧了，然后伸手，摸了一把阿尔弗雷德流出的滑腻液体，感受到那具躯体突然的僵硬后，一边轻声安慰：“放心，如果你好好听话，我们暂时还没有同时进入你的打算。”一边将黏在手上的部分抹在了伊万紧闭的穴口上：“哈，现成的润滑剂。”

两人已经很久没做过了，扩张的有点艰难，伊万身下的动作也停了，皱着眉适应着王耀的开拓，一开始的准备阶段总是不会让A舒服的，金发的那位则因为再次被迫中断的快感把腿勾上伊万的腰，开始磨蹭。

“果然这样不方便呢。”耀已经伸入了一根手指，不过中间隔了个大男人，饶是他手臂再长，也觉得有些麻烦，况且看不到伊万身后那个穴口是如何为他慢慢打开的，果然还是让人惋惜啊，耀抽出湿哒哒的手，捏着阿尔弗雷德的下巴转向自己，狠狠地亲了一口后，从他身后退开：“而且这样子你也不能爽到吧。”

王耀盘算着，让两个人换了个姿势，伊万躺在了阿尔弗雷德一直枕着的枕头上，而一直乖乖躺着挨操的小家伙则跨坐在了他的胯部，双手撑着他的小腹上稳定自己，“这个时候，要对得起你的训练，发挥出身为特工应有的体力吧。”伊万伸手搭上了放在他身体边的大腿，随意地开始揉捏。

不得不说这个体位确实方便，金发探员支撑着自己起身，再借助重力把自己摔在那根蓄势待发的勃起上，进的深，但也疼，伊万抽着气打断了他的动作：“你是想坐碎我的胯骨吗？用你的腰和腿，之前和我打的时候明明挺有力量。”然后把人搂进了怀里，防止他再在自己身上弹跳，到底不是那些娇软的人，这一堆肌肉砸身上是真的受不住。

阿尔弗雷德手攀附着他的背，动作幅度虽然受限制，但能自己掌握欲望让他舒服不少，伊万就比较窘迫了，想要挺腰进入那个销魂的小洞，却因为王耀的扩张只能强迫自己保存不动，阿尔身体里随着抽插带出的体液很方便就可以抹到伊万身上，而东方人也觉得自己有点忍不下去了，动作愈发急切。伊万仰头发出细碎的呻吟，本来偏白的皮肤，此时红的仿佛要滴出血来，阿尔弗雷德迷乱地看着面前红嫩的肌肤，轻轻舔上了他的脖颈，一个劲的吮吸啃咬，留下更瑰丽的深红色。

“啊~”伊万攥紧了那团金发，这个刺激让他濒临高潮。王耀则是开口：“差不多了。”闻言，他一个翻身把点火的omega压回床上，伸手将一条腿抬至臂弯，然后便是毫不留情的冲撞，每一下都顶在了生殖腔口，王耀则俯在他的背上，在他向后抽出来的时候顶入，两个人的动作带来的刺激是巨大的，因而再最后冲刺了几下后，伊万终是进入了生殖腔成结。

他们俩差不多是同时迎来高潮，阿尔弗雷德甚至潮吹了，喷涌而出的清液和Alpha的精液灌满了整个腔体，让他的小腹的鼓起来了点，而明显还沉浸在快感中的人身体已经软到好像没有了骨头，只时不时抽搐两下，一只手下意识揉着饱胀发酸的腹部，殊不知这仿佛是想让自己更好受孕的动作有多诱人。

他们两爽了，王耀可还硬着呢，加上Aplha的身体素质某种程度上会比Omega更耐操，于是他也就没费心等斯拉夫小熊度过不应期了，哪怕明明已经被他的后穴绞紧，还是坚定地进行着活塞运动，一向耐受度颇高的人都被逼得泛起泪光，于是为了分散前后同时爆发的快感，伊万低头狠狠地吻上阿尔的唇，或许说撕咬更为恰当，因为不一会儿他们就尝到自己和对方的血腥味，通过疼痛来让自己更加清醒，毕竟在这家伙面前失控就太丢脸了。

伊万的手有些艰难地支在omega头两侧，因为结，他们俩还分不开，又不想表现得太没有掌控力，于是哪怕大腿因为王耀越来越快的动作带来的快感而发颤，他也坚持着没趴在他身上呻吟喘息。

阿尔弗雷德涣散的目光渐渐恢复，透过眼中的泪水，他只能朦胧地看到上方咬唇忍受着的人，红透的脸让他幻视了当初他们第一次上床时，伊利亚也是羞涩到脸红的不行。眨了眨眼，想让自己看得更清楚一点，却只是看到了他眼角的泪，下意识地抬手，拂去了那些水珠，甚至开口：“伊利亚，我…我爱你。”

这下让身上的两个人都是一愣，伊万没想到居然还能听到这个人说爱他，心中五味杂陈，连本来高涨的情欲都消散了，王耀更是不知该作何回应，接下来的性事就是在这种有些过于沉默的尴尬中继续，等到东方人差不多结束时，伊万的结也消散了，他小心翼翼从已经睡过去的小家伙身体里抽出来，

“这感觉还真是奇怪”王耀披上一件衣服，准备和看起来就有些懵的伊万谈谈：“你知道不能相信他说的话吧。”  
“……我知道。”

“万尼亚，你还是放不下他，哪怕他给你造成了那么多损失，让你不得不放弃自己的梦想，你并不愿意继承家业的。”

“是我自己放弃了它。”

“但他推动了这一切。”

“所以你就只是把他当成一个玩具吗？”  
“……”  
“那你应该明白，拥有过他后再放弃有多艰难，我现在只能说不信任他，却是做不到把他当成一个普通特工对待。”

见他这样，王耀叹了口气，阿尔弗雷德对他的影响出乎意料的大，只是一句我爱你，就让他混乱到忘了之前自己有多恨他：“那你要努力了，西方对他远比我想的重视，看起来不会轻易放弃他，而且吉尔伯特要求我释放他”

伊万听到这句话倒是恢复了点清醒：“他和吉尔伯特又有什么关系？”

“面前还不清楚，而且他不相信他已经死了，原因就是有你在，你不会让他轻易死。”

“所以他知道我们之间的事？”

“没错，所以阿尔弗雷德确实不可能只是个普通的特工。”他们看着沉浸在睡梦中的金发少年，“要让他一直在我们手里，面临的困难比预期多呀。”

“不过吉尔伯特他不是中立方吗？怎么这次站在西方联盟那边了？”

“中立才怪了，他弟弟属于西方，他又能有多中立。”王耀嗤之以鼻，“况且这次他没代表西方，是通过omega保护协会向我施压。”

“如果他们真的那么关心，就不该收容阿尔弗雷德当探员。”

“不管他们是不是担心，这个协会确实有点麻烦，我最近有些产业要洗白，不能在这个节骨眼上出问题。”

“那需要把他转到我手里吗？”

“看你现在的表现，我可不敢把他交给你。”王耀弹了下他的额头：“放心，协会施压用的是我随意玩弄omega，和非法囚禁，这两个罪名要破很容易。”

“所以……”伊万觉得王耀要说的解决办法恐怕会让他不怎么高兴。

“我和他结婚就好了，对结婚对象，总不能说我是在玩弄他了吧，况且对爱人过度保护所以限制他出现也很合理，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这篇阿米想的是，反正他们看起来还不打算搞死我，先爽了再说，所以就没那么被强迫的感觉了，还挺主动追逐快感的。  
*加剧情了，上篇米太软太弱，这里给他补充了点剧情，两个A不是无缘无故标记他的，他们强迫他发情后，也被他的信息素影响到了，但两个在爽的人显然没有发现……  
*内射后揉腹部更好受孕我在一篇小黄文里看的


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *车飙的并不爽，我果然是个all米写手ORZ  
*这个米，受信息素影响，又娇又软，情感脆弱，可能是产前综合症  
*耀露非常宠，ooc级宠溺，抚慰我被虐到后想看甜的心（不，你写的一点都不甜）  
*有一点点露中和互攻提及

  
“啧，我现在真的很不舒服，你们孩子顶到我了。”Alpha们疲倦地抬头，看着叉腰的某人，现在真的是一人怀孕，三人遭殃，自从这小家伙出现怀孕症状到确定，两个人都有点兴奋，下意识的就对他有点过分溺爱，这个人又懂得蹬鼻子上脸，于是这一段时间下来，越来越恃宠而骄了。

但是这能怪他们吗？看到平时充满活力的人因为孕期反应吐得死去活来的，怎么都会心疼吧，况且那个时候，他迅速消瘦了下去，只有一个肚子越来越明显，整个人看起来没有所谓的母性光辉，反而有种可怜兮兮的畸形感，让两个人都有点焦虑，对让他怀孕是不是对的产生了怀疑，这样一来，为了让他舒服点，对他提的要求差不多就是百依百顺了。

幸好后来反应弱下去后，Omega恢复了点精气神，掉下去的肉也开始养了回来，但新的问题又出现了，孩子长大后开始挤占他腹部的空间，难免的会挤压到某个不可言说的地方，这样一来，金发的那位几乎每天一半的时间都处在欲求不满的状态，或许你会说：“这不是挺好的吗？他终于主动了。”

然而事实是，每次阿尔弗雷德都只负责点火，等两位Alpha忍不住想要插入或者更进一步时，那双手就会分别抵在两人的胸口：“不要了…我没力气了…”语气娇弱得一批，蓝色的眼睛里满满都是高潮后蒙上的水雾，他们能怎么办，又舍不得在这个时候折腾他，就顶多在他身上蹭蹭不进去，以此疏解，然后换一个房间他俩互相搞一下。

因此只要阿尔一说自己“不舒服”了，差不多就是要来勾引他们了，得益于孕期甜美信息素的诱惑，他们俩上床的次数估计比过去五年都多，毕竟勾引他们的那位自己爽完就没体力管别人了。爽是真的爽，累也是真的累，所以他们现在已经下意识疲惫了。

果然，说完自己被顶到了后，阿尔弗雷德直接坐到了伊万腿上，拉过两人的手放在自己肚皮上：“你们教育教育。”一边说着，一边不怀好意在他身上扭动着自己的屁股，把已经有勃起迹象的某根压进自己的臀瓣。

“嘶—”伊万倒抽了一口凉气，把坐腿上的人一把抱了起来，小家伙惊呼了一声，手抱紧了他的脖子，“上楼吧，耀。”语气中的暗示不言而喻，他们决定不能再让他肆意引诱他们而不付出一点代价，再宠下去以后真的要翻了天了。

但阿尔弗雷德显然还以为这还和以前一样，在上楼期间，不忘轻轻在抱着自己的人脖子上舔咬，这可让伊万忍得青筋暴起，在一旁看到两人小动作的王耀勾起嘴角，默默为等会儿的他点个蜡，他俩已经向医生确定过来，孕夫已经能够承受粗暴点的插入了，他们不用再那么小心翼翼，怕伤到他，所以等下他们就要为之前被晾下那么多次小小地报复一下。

伊万轻轻把人放在了床上，阿尔非常主动地坐起来帮助走近了的两人解皮带，王耀伸手一下一下抚摸着他的头发：“现在这么着急，等下可不准哭哦。”当然哭了他们也不一定会停。阿尔一点都不在意这样的调笑，能让这两位Alpha于心不忍的人可不多，谁让自己就是一个呢，更何况，在他们刚标记自己的时侯，是故意让他痛的诶，不趁着这会报复可一点都不像他。

都想着要报复的三个人麻利的脱掉了对方的衣服，照例是由伊万环抱着他，怕他受伤，两人软乎乎地接着吻，一点都没有当初要咬死对方的气势，王耀则是把吻落在了肩头，然后向下——当然避开了他现在过分敏感的胸部——湿漉漉的在舔着他的肚脐，一只手抚上他已经挺立的分身，温柔地撸动着，但只是这样，都让阿尔下意识地夹紧腿，勾住王耀磨蹭。伊万则是拉起他的手，细细的亲吻，舌尖舔过指缝，然后将一根又一根的手指含进嘴里，王耀和阿尔都紧盯着这过于色情的一幕。

“阿尔弗先自己玩会。”王耀将手上的白浊抹在了他的大腿上，再帮他把已经舔湿的手指拉出来，牵扯出暧昧的银丝，然后放入已经开始湿润的后穴，确定这样不会不舒服后，一把拽过伊万压在了床上，两个人的信息素都开始有些呛人，阿尔意会地抱着枕头躺到了一边，‘这次居然这么快就忍不住了吗？’悠闲地看着两人激烈的争夺着亲吻的主导权，反正不是自己挨操，而且这两人上床某种意味上也是赏心悦目，所以在一边的阿尔默默再移远了点，给他们让开位置。

王耀的眼睛因为情欲有些泛红，这两个就是妖精，自己的自制力越来越不行了，由奢入俭难这句老话说的真是没错，他用力压制着身下明显想要反抗的小熊，狠狠一口咬在了他脖子后的腺体上，alpha的信息素并不兼容，这一口也达不到对omega一样的标记作用，甚至在咬下去的瞬间，天生的敌对感一下爆发，伊万的信息素在王耀的口腔中炸开，让他觉得自己像是在嚼一块坚硬的冰，简直要担心把牙磕了，被咬的就更不好受了，瞬间便从伤口处传来说不尽的酸涩胀痛，王耀甚至还想把信息素注入他的体内，这可是明晃晃的标记领地行为，就算他们平时再适应对方的气味，仍是会本能地抗拒，因而空气中，两人的味道变得更加焦灼。

不过最后，斯拉夫人还是凭借自己的体型优势占了上风：“前两次都是你在上面，也该轮到我了。”东方人此时也不想再争，痛快地张开腿方便身上人的扩张，伊万从床头柜摸出润滑剂，得益于这段时间过于丰富的性生活，前期准备工作异常容易。

王耀主动将腿盘上伊万的腰，因为身体被慢慢充盈而紧皱着眉，倒也不是说不舒服，伊万的技术可以说是他一手调教出来的，这些年的相处更是让他们对对方的身体了如指掌，所以哪怕本来两人都不是喜欢被插入的主儿，在当受方时却还是能感受到快感。王耀手向后抓住床板，脖颈后仰，随着身上人的动作发出几声喘息，要不是他脸上明显的愉悦神情，阿尔会觉得这是疼出来的。

两个人这次都打算速战速决，所以前戏非常潦草，在一边看戏的Omega都捏了一把汗，怕床就这样塌了。伊万强硬地像是要把王耀钉在床垫上，估计是之前也被折腾得够呛，不过Alpha体质更强，所以在那样粗暴的动作下，东方人也只是实在忍不住了才会爆两句粗，甚至还有余裕向有些担心的阿尔一个安慰的笑容。  
（是我高估自己了，并写不出强强）  
这一轮在狂风骤雨般的节奏下结束了，见到伊万已经从王耀身上翻了下去，平复高潮后的余韵，阿尔弗雷德也是不客气，直接抱着枕头睡两人中间了，熟悉的信息素对现在的他可谓是最好的抚慰了，舒舒服服地躺到两人身边，深吸一口气，感受着被他俩的气息充盈包裹的安全感。

王耀的手抚摸上他的肚子，这段时间又是软禁，又是怀孕的，Omega好不容易练出来的肌肉全都没了，整个人的身体重回柔软，而且不知道是不是孕期信息素的改变加上补的太好，就连摸起来都更加细腻，手在他身上游走揉捏时，皮肤筋肉软到像是能从他指缝中漏走，轻轻一捏都会忍不住哼哼，简直让王耀和伊万想把他直接日到哭，虽然他现在已经敏感到不用日都能被他们俩玩弄到哭出来了。

而这也是问题所在，两个人只用唇舌便可以让阿尔弗雷德高潮，可那柔柔的呻吟让他们又舍不得像以前一样让过载的快感淹没他，探员的恶劣也展现无疑，故意在这个时候来勾引他们，偏偏因为信息素影响，他们总是控制不住自己宠爱Omega的本能，于是只能一次又一次地上钩。

不过现在嘛，差不多也到了安全期，他们俩怕玩过火还体贴的提前互相疏解了一下，现在也应该让中间这个小家伙为他们这些个月的欲求不满付出点代价了。这样想着，王耀的抚摸也带上了情色的意味，越来越上，开始揉捏已经有涨乳迹象的胸口，本来已经有些睡意的人，被这么被摸清醒了，阿尔把在他胸上作乱的手扒拉下来：“你们还没玩够吗？”

“有你在，我们怎么可能玩够呢？”伊万已经过了不应期，又有了勃起的迹象，感觉到某根充满性暗示地戳在自己腰间，阿尔叹了口气，知道是因为自己现在的气味实在太诱人，认命地起身：“那我帮你们口出来吧。”

说着便扶着伊万的腿，想着尽快让这两结束，但还没等他开始，便被托着下巴扶起来：“比起用嘴，我更想试试这个地方哦。”他直接捏了把因为怀孕二次发育的胸部，阿尔的脸一下爆红，倒不是面子薄，而是他现在实在敏感，咬了咬唇：“那你轻点？不能故意玩我。”

有点羞耻得把面前的分身包进胸前的两团软肉里，但只是这样轻微的磨蹭就让他忍不住呻吟出声，看着小家伙一心放在了另一个人身上，王耀自得其乐地揉捏着面前那两瓣丰满的臀瓣，把它们挤到一起，夹住自己蓄势待发的勃起，浅浅地抽送，不过他知道身子伏的太低对孕夫现在是个不小的负担，便示意伊万起身，然后一手托住了阿尔的肚子，减轻他的不适，但这样一来，王耀只能换个地方疏解了，他俯身，亲了亲身下人耳边的金发，说到：“宝贝儿，把腿并上。”

阿尔弗雷德的后穴分泌出大量的体液，流到大腿上后润滑效果极佳，让在他腿间的抽送都非常顺畅，甚至带起了黏腻的水声，本来只在脸上的潮红因为这背景音蔓延至全身，王耀知道他现在估计正羞耻着呢，趁热打铁地抬手，让两根手指轻而易举地进入了湿润的穴口，寻找能让这个家伙失去理智的那一点。

“诶…等下…”阿尔的身体本就因为肚子跪不住，再被轻车熟路地触碰到了敏感点，身体直接便瘫软下去，被一直注意的伊万捞住。“真不小心。”他好心地接手了他的工作，故意挤按肿胀的胸部，一下一下地蹭着，“乖，自己撑住哦。”阿尔这下连呻吟都带上了哭腔，感觉真的太奇怪了，身上的弱点被两个人这样利用，他的双手又只能撑着自己，以免压到肚子，连阻止他们都做不到。

估摸着差不多了，王耀把涂上了一层晶莹液体的分身抵在翕张的小穴上，犹豫了一下，还是提了个醒：“阿尔弗，我要进去了。”然后缓缓进入，从他怀孕后，他们就没有进这么深了，只是浅尝而止，一下子居然还有些不适应。

“轻点，嘶！”omega喘着粗气，也不知道是在对谁说。王耀还是有些担忧地停下来让他适应，伊万没必要那么小心，仍在自顾自地以一种极其色情的方式使用平常不怎么用得到的地方：“差不多也到产乳的时候了吧，你说我多给你揉揉，会不会产更快？”阿尔摇着头，想要拒绝，这种又痛又爽的感觉太奇怪，他才不要总去体验呢。

如果刚刚只是觉得奇怪，在王耀开始抽插后，阿尔就真的是爽到哭了，或者说，有点过头了，“你…你们…快停啊…呜呜…”大颗大颗的眼泪从他眼里划出，声音也因为抽噎变得断断续续。伊万自知也不能欺负太恨，变放过已经被蹂躏得发红的胸口，让人依靠住自己，将闲下来的手引向自己快到极限的阴茎：“别哭啊，这不是停了，就帮我摸摸好不好，котенк（小猫）”

虽然说着帮忙，实际却是他握住已经没什么力气的人的手帮自己撸了，已经软化的薄茧在此时就是绝佳的助兴道具，低头吻着怀里人的泪痕，轻声安慰着，一边看了眼王耀，果然本来说着要报复的人，动作温柔的像是他已经提前步入老年。虽然只是这样，omega就哭得比之前性虐的时候还惨了。

王耀现在是真的不好受，阿尔的身体里确实非常舒服，本意是差不多到安全期，要好好享用这块又甜又软的糕点，结果真的来还是舍不得，现在卡中间不上不下的，叹了口气，撤出一半后，再开始提升自己的速度。小家伙挺立已久的分身也被他握在手里抚慰。

在王耀熟练的技术下，他很快就交代了出去，射的瞬间，眼前一片白光闪过，剧烈的快感让阿尔觉得自己已经失去了意识，Alpha则在被他高潮的穴道绞紧之前拔了出来，在这个时候成结可不是个好的选择。等阿尔回过神来，重新出现在视野里的画面是伊万含着自己乳头的一幕，看到这，他才后知后觉得发现，自己居然在刚刚，真的产乳了！羞耻心让他直接推开了两个人。

王耀和伊万无奈地看着把自己卷进被子，已然自闭的某人。阿尔弗雷德的声音通过被子，闷闷地传了出来：“我都叫你们停了，你们根本就不在意我，只是想着舒服。”显然孕期敏感的不只是身体啊，“你们当初不杀我，就是因为操得爽……还可以给你们生孩子！”

“不是！我们真的没有只想让你给我们生孩子啊。”两人对前半句有些心虚，但后半句真就是这个探员的想象了：“我们想要孩子，方法可太多了，你那时候身份那么特殊，谁会让你怀——”这句话因为飞来的枕头戛然而止，看着终于摆脱鸵鸟状态从被子里探出头的家伙，用还红着的眼睛瞪了他两一眼，便悻悻地起身：“算了，hero不和你们计较了。”

看着Omega已经开始往外走，像是想要换个房间，伊万问到：“今晚不和我们一起睡吗？”  
“那可别，等下你们半夜发情还要连累我。”  
“明明是你自己想要的，还是说哪次你不舒服？”用毯子包裹住孕夫带回床上，王耀捏了捏他气鼓鼓的脸，也开始柔声安慰：“好啦好啦，就这一次，在你生下这个小淘气前，我们不会再插入了。”

当然，之后阿尔弗雷德因为情欲求Alpha们插进来，也变成了他千方百计想忘记的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我去查了下，产乳有个体差异，早的怀孕五六个月就会开始，这里单纯是爽，没有考虑这时候能不能插入  
*你们猜下孩子是谁的


End file.
